


Dick's Family

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Life Of Omega Dick Grayson [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Eight months after having Rosemary and John, Roy and Wally come over to spend the day with Dick while Slade and Jason take the pups to the park.





	Dick's Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this little short!!

“So you’ve been a hero for a long time, right?” Roy asked. He and Wally had come over to spend the day with Dick since the young Omega had declared he’d needed a break.

Slade and Jason were out for the day with Rosemary and John, though Jason would occasionally send Dick a text or picture of the babies, just to reassure the Omega they were fine.

The pups were eight months and Rosemary already taken to chewing on Slade’s hair when she could get ahold of it. In each picture of the two that Jason sent, Slade looked less than amused.

“I have,” Dick confirmed. “Why?”

“What’s the most painful thing you’ve ever been through?”

Dick didn’t even hesitate, leveling Roy with a dead serious glare as he replied. 

“Childbirth.”

Wally winced in sympathy. “Ouch,” Wally murmured. “Man, that doesn’t sound fun.”

“No, it is not,” Dick and Roy replied together.

“Wait, you were pregnant?” Wally asked.

Roy nodded. “Yep. My son is five months older than Rosemary and John.”

“Who’s the other parent?”

“Kory.”

Wally choked but before he could say anything else, Roy turned to Dick. “So getting back on how you said childbirth is the most pain you’ve been in, which I can agree with.”

Dick chuckled. “Yes?”

“I guess that means you’re not going to have any more kids?”

The look Dick shot him was on par with Deathstroke himself and Roy found himself cowering back.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said quickly, holding up his hands. “Just a joke! Although I understand the pain so I really shouldn’t be joking.”

“I have twins who are a handful enough,” Dick told him. “Rosemary still doesn’t sleep through the night unless she’s in bed with Slade and Jason and I. Then John cries if he’s left alone or not given enough attention for half a second.”

“Yeah, you definitely needed a break,” Wally said, nodding. “Where did Slade and Jason go with them, anyway?”

“The park,” Dick replied. “John likes being outside.”

“Rosemary doesn’t?”

“She doesn’t like being outside and doesn’t like being in the stroller,” Dick replied, holding up his phone to show his friends the video Jason had just sent him. 

John was content in the stroller that Jason was pushing, sucking on his pacifier and gazing at every little thing, clutching a stuffed animal and kicking his fat little legs.

Meanwhile, Slade was walking next to Jason and was holding Rosemary who was tugging on his hair and trying to put it in her mouth with her pacifier.

“Wow,” Wally murmured, covering his mouth and trying so hard not to burst out laughing. “Oh my god, they’re adorable.”

“Rosemary is the spitting image of Slade,” Roy muttered. He glanced at Dick. “I thought the kids were Jason’s.”

“John is,” Dick replied with a smile. “They’re a mix.”

“Wait,” Wally said suddenly. “Why does Rosemary have white hair?”

Dick snorted. “She was born with blonde hair,” he explained. “Cause apparently Slade used to have blonde hair. But her hair turned white cause I guess some of the Mirakuru in Slade’s blood made it through to her.”

“Hold up,” Roy siad, a gleam in his eyes. “You’re telling me that Deathstroke the Terminator used to have blonde hair!?”

“I know!” Dick answered with a grin. “He told me while I was still high on painkillers and I laughed harder than I probably should have. Everything was funny to me.”

“Such as?”

“Rosemary’s middle name is Adeline,” Dick answered. “Which is the name of Slade’s dead ex-wife.”

“Geez.”

“It was...it was rough,” Dick said, sighing. “Really rough. Definitely don’t want anymore kids. Rosemary and John are enough as it is. Not to mention my other two babies.”

“Other babies?” Wally asked.

Roy snorted. “He means Slade and Jason.”

“Yep,” Dick replied, leaning back and yawning. “I’ve got four babies except two of them are legally licensed to carry guns.”

“Slade and Jason are actually legally allowed to carry a gun?” Roy asked, grinning.

Dick was quiet for a moment. “One of them,” he corrected.

“Which one?” Wally asked.

Dick shook his head. “Not the one you’re thinking.”

Roy and Wally shared a glance. Dick chuckled. “Hey, weren’t we going to do something fun to relax?”

“Omega pile?” Wally offered.

“You’re not an Omega,” Roy reminded ihm.

“Friend pile?” Wally corrected.

Dick chuckled. “How about we just sit here on the couch and watch a movie or something?”

“When are Slade and Jason coming back?”

“They’re going to stop by Rose’s so she can see the kids,” Dick said, shrugging. “They’ll come back whenever I tell them to come back or once it gets late.”

 

……….

  
  


“You have really loyal Alphas,” Wally said as the three of them got comfortable on the couch after choosing a movie.

“I do,” Dick replied, leaning into Roy’s side. “Jason’s completely put the Red Hood persona away and works as a mechanic now.”

“And Slade?”

“He’s still a mercenary,” Dick replied with a sigh. “But he promised to stop once the kids are old enough.”

“Do you really think he’s going to keep that promise?” Roy asked.

Dick snorted. “No,” he replied, turning his attention to the TV. “I think he’s just going to lecture John and Rosemary and make sure they don’t try any shit like that, don’t try and go out like I did or Jason did or Slade does.”

“But he’s not going to stop.”

“Probably not,” Dick said, nodding. “So long as he makes sure not to bring work home, so long as he makes sure the kids don’t get hurt as a result, then I honestly don’t care.”

“Oh my gosh,” Wally whispered. “The son of Batman doesn’t care that someone is killing.”

“Oh shut up,” Dick said, smiling. “I’ve long since given up on redemption for Slade.”

“I bet if you really begged him,” Roy said. “He’d give it up.”

“Maybe,” Dick agreed, settling back into the couch. “But that’s a story for another day.”


End file.
